Unwanted Friend
by Darcwidder83
Summary: He didn't want to be near her. But the young Gwen Royal was able to befriend the very serious whitelighter. Because of there friendship he was able to enjoy more life. Teaching him to loosen up and to trust once more.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1-

A/N- This is a story of friendship. Of two people that are meant to be together. Gwen is a character that I have made up for another Charmed story but I like so much I made something up differently with her. So I hope you enjoy and please review. I am still not sure how long it will be but the I get inspire by review. So love it. Hate it tell me.

"Get up." Leo tells Chris as the young white lighter is still asleep.

"What is wrong?" he ask the elder. "Did something happen to the sisters?" he says jumping out of coach to face him.

"No I have another assignment for you." he says looking away as Chris starts to change.

"I told you I am not interested in being anybody else's white lighter. I am only here for the…"

"Sisters and Wyatt. I know." Leo says cutting him. "But I think it will be a good idea for you to help someone else. She is new to her powers and probably wont be fighting demons anytime soon. But I need you to guide her and keep an eye on her."

"Leo, come on your making me baby-sit?" he says finally ready.

"In other words. Yes." the elder then grabs the boy and orbs him away.

---------------------------------

Ding, dong

"Oh, hello Leo." an older woman says as she opens the door. "You're a bit later than we expected but it's a good thing there is no school today."

She lets them in and eyes Chris. She looks uncomfortable.

"Isn't he a little young. He might not be able to handle her special powers." she ask Leo.

"Oh don't worry. He is our best. He is the Charmed ones white lighter." Leo says trying to reassure the woman.

"Okay I guess. Gwen, come down here. Leo is here." she screams down the hall.

"Alright auntie. I'll be out in a minute." a youthful voice says from a close door.

"Sit down." she motions to the coach in the living room.

Leo sits down but Chris starts to walk around looking at pictures and old drawings of what look like there ancestors.

He stops at the sight of a young girl around fifteen years old with a big smile. Here brown eyes are twinkling bright but her smile seems to be hiding something more deep.

He then turns around at the sound of footsteps. And right at the doorway is the same girl in the picture.

"Hi, Leo." she says not noticing Chris.

"Hello Gwen. How you been?" he ask her kindly.

"Been doing good, sir. My headaches have been less frequent and I am not giving earthquakes to my school." she sheepishly.

I turn to look at her better. She then turns and looks at me with a small frown.

"Oh yes. Gwen I want you to meet Chris Perry. He is going to be your white lighter." he says signaling towards the boy.

There seems to be panic in her eyes. But it disappears as soon as we shake hands. I let go very quickly. I feel like she can see inside my head just by touching me.

"I don't need to touch you to know what your thinking." she says smiling.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Don't you know my powers?" she ask playfully. "Well let me enlighten you. I can read minds. Move things with my mind. Be able to use others power. And."

She orbs right behind me.

"I am half white lighter." she says tapping my shoulder.

I just turn towards Leo but he just orbs away.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2-

"Alright kiddo I'll see you later." I say as I try to orb out but for some reason I cant. "What the he…"

"Language." the aunt says. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

She walks away leaving me with that kid. So I turn to her.

"What?" she says looking innocent.

A little too innocent.

"What did you do?" I ask her.

"Nothing. I don't know what your talking about?" she say looking away with a smile.

"Spill. Now!" I say putting my foot down. "I have better things to do than baby-sit a spoiled brat."

"Keep on talking to me that way and you will never be able to get rid of me." she says pointing at my chest. "Ever."

"So you do have something to do with this." I say calming down a bit.

"Maybe." she says.

I growl at her words.

"One hour. Two most that is all I am asking for." she says calmly. "You give me that and I wont tell your secret."

"What secret what are you talking about?" I ask her thinking she is just messing up with me.

"My family's power is so old that no potion can keep your mind shut from me. Don't worry I wont tell your family. But I do think it will be easier for you if you talk to them."

"One hour." I tell her giving in. "So you really know?"

I ask as we walk outside to room out in the backyard. She just nods.

"So what is this?" I ask her as we enter a dimly lighted room.

"Rule number one, junior, don't call me kiddo or anything like that. From what I have found in your mind you aint even born yet. So your not babysitting me. Second, I am very powerful so if I were you I wouldn't piss me off. Believe me the last white lighter learn the bad way." she says becoming bossy already.

"What happen to him?" I ask not sure I wanted to know.

"There still looking for him." she says with a half smile. "Or part of him. I don't know really but he was just so frustrating."

I just look at her in pure shock.

"Look my powers taps into the mind and since I don't have a lot of control." she just waves her hands. "I can't control what I do. I just kind of blank her mind and send her somewhere. I don't know where. I wasn't myself."

"This is great. I have to ba… guide a very dangerous, powerful witch." I mutter trying to watch my words.

"My powers are like the Charmed one's at least two thirds. Maybe Leo thought that since you are able to handle theres you'll be able to do a good job with me." she says with a genuine smile.

"Or you just trying to make me feel better since you know the real reason why." I counter back.

"What are afraid of Chris. I can help you." she says looking at me straight in my eyes. Her brown eyes look very dark. Almost bottomless. "Do you know the future me?"

The question takes me by surprise.

"I don't think so." I say shaking my head.

She then turns on the light. In the middle of a large table sit's a thick book.

"This is my family's legacy. Its not that big cause its been separated into two books. One that represents the moon that was given to the eldest daughter and the one that represents the sun to the youngest one." She places her hands over the book. "This book represents the moon. There are spells and potions in here that can blow anybodies mind." I get closer to her. "But be warn some of the my ancestors have been bad witches so some of these spells and stuff are a bit, well you know."

"Wow." I say as I flip through it.

"Like I said. You help me I help you. Deal?" she says extending her hand to me.

I take it in my hand and shake it.

"Deal."

A/N- short I know. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3-

"So how did it go?" Leo ask as Chris orb into the manors living room.

"With Gwen?" he ask as he sat in the coach relax. "It went good. She is a good kid. I think I will stick with her for a while."

"Okay because I want you to hang out with her more. She needs more help then the sisters." Leo says.

"No." Chris says getting up from the coach. "If you made me that girls white lighter so I will stay away from here I will just not do it."

"No, that is not the reason. Its just she is a special witch and the other elders think that she might be of some help to you. As you will be to her." Leo says cryptically.

"Fine, sure, whatever. I need to go. Umm you now where Pipper is?" he ask thinking better of what he was doing.

"Upstairs with the baby. Why?" Leo asks.

"Non of your business." Chris says climbing up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------

Next day

"Hi." Chris says walking towards the young girl talking with a group of friends.

She smile brightly as she looks who has talk to her.

"Hi, Chris. What are you doing here?" she says brightly.

"Well I thought we can start our training. Or something." he says quietly.

As he look at the group of girls that was looking up and down at him and giggling like crazy.

He bends down and whispers to her ear.

"What is up with your friends?"

"They think your cute." she whispers back. "Let me just say goodbye and we can go."

He nods as he walks towards Pipper's car.

"Okay lets go." she says as she stands right in front of him with a big smile. Then she frowns a little. "Where are we going?"

"First I am going to drive you home. Then we are going to go take a fieldtrip to… a place."

She gets closer to whisper.

"You mean the underworld?"

"Stay out of my head." Chris says back only semi mad.

"Can't help it." she says holding his hand.

But she pauses and her whole body becomes still as her eye closes.

"What is it? What did you see?" he ask worried.

"You have to be careful Chris. What you are doing to them may cause your own existence." she says.

"What did you see?"

"You disappearing." she looks at him sadly. "It's like… just promise me something Chris. Promise me you'll be careful."

He nods to her.

"I'll be careful." he gives her a small huge before he lets her in the car. "Don't worry I'll be careful." he says as he closes her door.

"I wish I can tell you everything." Gwen says as he walks to the other side of the car. "But it is for your own good."

A/N- sorry it took me so long. Been busy at work and all. The chapter is short I am also sorry. But the way I write is different. Don't ask its complicated. Till next time. R and R might make next chapter come sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4-

"Ready?" Chris says to the teenage witch.

"Ready as I'll ever be chief." she says with a huge smile.

"Come on." he says holding her hand as he orbs her and himself to the underworld.

"So this is the underworld." she says looking around. "Yeah, its very under worldly."

He smiles at her words.

"So we are here to look around and…" he begins but she interrupts.

"What do you think I am stupid? I know why we are really here. You brought me here in hopes I can destroy one of those demons your after. The ones the Charmed Ones don't even consider." she says in her know it all voice.

"You really need to stop that." she smiles at him. "So what? You okay with that?"

She wraps her arm around his. With a smile.

"I know why you're here, Chris. I respect your work and you." she then holds his hand. "Besides I enjoy spending time with you."

"Okay then lets get down to business." he says walking forward while holding her hand tight. "Just stick with me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

They walk around for a while. Nothing bothering. No demon on sight. Then when they pass a dark room a big angry demon jumps behind them and hits Gwen hard throwing her against a far rocky wall.

She falls really hard and its barely able to move.

"Gwen!" the young man calls upon the lying form of the girl.

He tries to run to her but the big demon grabs him by the neck and throw him against the opposite wall. He falls close to Gwen and crawls towards her.

"Don't you children know its dangerous to come down here. Demons like me eat young witches like you for breakfast everyday." the demon says taunting them.

He starts to produce an energy ball and throw it near the two. It starts to tremble and shake around them. Parts of rocks falling over both of them. The demon then aims another energy ball towards the unconscious girl.

When Chris sees the energy ball going towards her he is able to move it to hit the ceiling. Making more rock fall around them.

One of the rocks hit Chris in the head just as Gwen sees the demon aim another energy ball but this time towards the white lighter. Just as it is about to hit Chris Gwen calls it and throws it back towards the demon hitting him straight in the chest. Vanquishing the demon.

She then crawls over to Chris just as he begins to stir. She lays her head on his chest to make sure there is a pulse but when she feels him move she just lays still waiting for him to open his eyes.

He looks at her and touches her forehead.

"Your bleeding." he says softly.

She looks up at him and with a smile she tells him he is too.

"Come on lets go." he says trying to sit up. "I should get you to Leo before something else happens."

"Why won't you heel me?" she says keeping him down.

"I can't heel." he says looking away from her.

"Yes you can. Watch." she grabs his hand and held it over her head.

Chris feels a warm sensation going through his body and when he looks back at Gwen he sees her cut heel and the blood gone.

"How did you do that?" he ask astonish.

"I concentrated in both of our powers and combine them. Now you hold my hand and concentrate in healing." she says proudly.

Chris closes his eyes while holding Gwen's hand tightly. When he opens his eyes he is staring up at her smiling face.

"What?" he says confuse.

"We did it Chris."

He places his hand over his head.

"We did." he says smiling. "So what happen to the demon."

"Gone." she says shrugging a little as she helps him up.

"Way to go, Gwen." they smile at each other. "I am so happy I am your white lighter." he says proudly. "Ready to go home?"

"Lets check out this place a little more." she says grabbing his hand.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey Gwen." her aunt says as they enter her shop.

My aunt is a mutual witch. Anybody that needs to know there future or have questions will come to her. So she has a shop in the city so that even mortals come to her.

"Hi aunt. How was business today?" Gwen ask as Chris walks around.

"I see that you two started to work already." she says looking at Chris. "I just want you two to know that this is a neutral place. So there wont be any demon or warlock hunting here. Understood?"

"Yes auntie. I know that. We went over the rules when I made my decision." Gwen tells.

"Good. Just make sure your friend here knows my rules." she says still garing at Chris.

"I respect what you are doing here." Chris says turning to her. "Believe me I wont do anything to compromise your work. Or your niece's life. You can trust me."

"Young man you are full of secrets. But seeing that my niece trust you. I will. Atleast for now. Now run along. You have homework to do Gwen." she says finishing her speech.

"Good bye, auntie."

She turns to Chris and he holds her hand and orbs out to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5-

"Hey, I need to talk to you?" Chris says as he reaches Gwen.

He grabs her arm and starts pulling her away from the her school.

"Can't it wait Chris? I have school today and I didn't even think we were going to meet today." she says pulling away.

"What else do you know about me?" he says ignoring her comments.

"What do you mean?" she ask walking slowly back.

"If you don't come here I will expose us as what we are." he threatens her. "I have nothing to loose. I am from the future."

"You wouldn't. You will expose your family if you do." she says quickly. "Chris I can't ditch school just because you want me too. I like you and all but I honestly think your to old for me."

Chris just looks at her.

"You need to lighten up. Seriously. Not even Leo is that uptight and he is an elder." she says giving up. "Come here."

She grabs his arm looking around. She pulls towards an alley and orbs out quickly.

----------------------------------

"Where are?" he ask her as they are in a dark room.

"Sanctuary." she says pulling the curtains away from the window reviling a beautiful sea shore a few feet away. "Well more like somewhere at the bottom of Florida."

"How can you afford this?" he ask looking out in admiration.

"I have some money. Plus my allowance and I baby-sit too." she says proudly. "I rent this little studio here. The landlady is witch herself but she doesn't know I am."

He looks around the small room.

"If she doesn't know what does she say when she comes in? How can she rent a place to a fifteen year old." he says after a while.

"Its enchanted to look like more of an art studio. Just incase she comes in. So she doesn't suspect anything. Well my white lighter powers allow me to look differently. Well, more like older. Watch." she says.

She closes her eyes and then shakes her body quickly from head to toes. When she opens her eyes Chris notices she looks to be his age.

He just looks at her wide eyes and with his mouth open. Her dark hair was long. Her body more muscular.

"Wow, remind me to come back in like ten years." he jokes.

"If you do. You will still be to old for me." she says with a wide smile.

"Yeah, but I will still be this handsome." he says.

"Honey you aint that cute." she says with a wicked glint in her eyes.

She then sits on a chair and motions to the one in front of her. There is a small wooden table between them with a crystal ball in the middle.

"Does that really work?" he signals to it.

"It does when you know how to place your premonitions towards it." she places her hands over it but all you can see is smoke. "But can I make it work? No. My aunt can. Its easier for her for her job to show then to talk about what she saw. Specially for mortals."

She places her hands on each side of the crystal ball. He then places his over hers.

"We have the same rules, Chris. That of knowing the future." she looks him in the eyes. "There is only so much we can tell other people without changing to much of it."

"You can't keep things from me? You know more than you say but you wont tell me." he says pulling.

"Your still here and now you are with your family. Except your dad but I don't think you care." she looks into the whirling smoke inside the crystal. "Why?"

"Don't you already know?" he snaps.

"No. I actually see it." she says looking into the crystal ball. She takes his hands and touch the base of the ball. "Come on. Let us see more."

All then see is two dark figures whispering.

Baby Wyatt turning into evil adult Wyatt.

And Chris hurt.

"Who is that baby?" she ask letting go his hands.

"Wyatt." he stands up and looks out the window.

"I am sorry, Chris. This is very cryptic stuff. I wish I can do better." she puts her hand on his shoulder playing with her bottom lip.

They stand there in silence for a while.

"Come on." she says pulling by the arm.

When he turns to her he sees that she is in a bathing suit. So he gives her a questioning look.

"I am already in trouble. Might as well have fun." she says.

"But I am not dress and plus I have a million things to do." he says trying to get out of her grip. "Come on I don't have time for games."

He says still trying to pull away. But he stops when he looks into her eyes. She really was beautiful in his eyes.

"You need to loosen up Chris. If what I think I saw is true you need to live a little." she says.

"What do you think you saw?" he ask concern.

"I'll tell you later. Come on." she says giving no time for argument.

-------------------------------

"Where have you too been?" a voice says from the living room of Gwen's house.

"We had business to attend to auntie?" Gwen says looking at Chris.

"I told you that you can fight demons in the condition that you do good in school and today you ditch school." she looks at Chris in anger. "What should I do with you child?"

Chris steps in.

"It's my fault ma'am. We just needed to take…" he tries to talk but she interrupts him.

"I wouldn't talk either if I were you. I'll have to have a talk with Leo." she says. "And no more demon hunting until I do."

Chris looks up at her ready to protest but he is cut out again but this time by Gwen.

"Just ground me. Its not his fault." she begins.

"You took him to your special place." she says wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she says biting her lower lip.

"Okay your grounded no demon hunting for two weeks. He can come and here still as long as he helps you with your powers. But only after you finish your homework. Got it." she says pointing at both of them.

"Got it." they say together.

"Now walk our guest to the door and say goodnight Gwen." she orders.

Gwen nods and walks Chris to the door. She steps outside with him and closes the door behind her.

"I am sorry." they both say together.

Her appearance was back to normal but now he can see how beautiful she really is and very vulnerable.

"I'll be here tomorrow." he says winking at her. "I am suppose to help you with your powers and now is a good time to do it."

She gives him a hug.

"Thank you." she then turns around and disappears into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6-

"Hey, are you done?" Chris says as he knocks on my bedroom door.

"Just about." I say without turning to him. "Do you know anything about biology?"

He makes a face.

"Okay, let me just finish bsing this then." I say making a few finishing touches.

"Done." I say just as he sits on my bed.

"You are evil, my girl."

I laugh at his insinuations.

"Yeah I know."

I get up and grab his arm pulling towards the hall.

"What's your hurry?" he says laughing.

"I am bored. I hate being grounded. I can't even go to my special place and you're the only visitor I am allow to have. So you better entertain me good." I say as we go to the back.

"Yeah spoken like a true woman." he says. I narrow my eyes at him. "Where's your aunt?"

"At work." I then stop. He is acting so weird today. "What's up with you? You usually act like you have a stick up you…"

"I don't know." he says interrupting me. "I guess I am feeling a little more freer since yesterday. At least for now."

"So I guess I should enjoy it for now." I say playfully.

"Hey I am not that bad."

I snort at what he says.

"Like I was saying…"

"Don't even finish young lady." he says stopping me again. "Come on lets practice."

"I know what your up too young man. I am not going to play your games." I say as his voice rings into my head.

"Come on its just a little summoning spell. That's all." he says innocently.

"My aunt said no demon hunting." I exclaim but quickly put my hand over my mouth. I then pull him into the room and close the door. "Remember unless you want your dad around."

"We are not hunting demons, Gwen. All we are going to do is summon a lower demon and vanquish it with a little potion." he says.

"It only helps if those things come from our book. Not the Book of Shadows. I am suppose to learn my families magic, not yours." I say loosing my cool.

"Gwen," he puts his hands on my shoulders and I look at him in anger. "this will be practice for you."

"We can't do this right now Chris. My aunt will know. She is not stupid."

"I am not saying that she is." he says.

"Then don't insist, please. Not today."

He looks into my pleading eyes and gives in.

"Okay power practice today. We will see what we do next time." he says giving in.

"Thank you." I say kissing him in the cheek. "So what are we going to do?" I say as I pull away.

"You try to move things with your mind." he says.

"Like this."

As I finish I lift up his body and make him float to the ceiling. He screams surprise but I am able to hold him up for a while. But all of a suddenly he falls hitting the floor hard.

"Oww." he says standing up and brushing the dust from his clothes. "Do you really need to practice on me?"

"I've tried on myself but it drains me to get myself up to feet." I say innocently.

"So who else other than you and me have you tried with." he says.

"You're the first one." I say giving him an angelic smile.

"Your tricks wont work on me witch. You try to put me not knowing how long you can hold me up. You could have broken my neck." he says standing right in front of.

"And you wanted me to go against my aunt. So we're even." I say.

"Your such a child." he exclaims.

"Well, I am fifteen mister lifeless." I say turning away from him.

"I have a life." he says facing me again.

"Yeah, demon hunting 24/7 is not a life."

"How do you know? Your just a kid." he says.

"Yeah and you should keep that in mind." I look into his eyes. "I am sorry Chris. I wont try to make you fly without having pillows on the floor and without your permission."

"Thank you." he says quietly.

"I know what we can do. You try your powers on me and I try to use my empathy to block or something." I say taking his mind off his problems. He looks at me. "You need to practice too. You're a witch as well."

"Okay." he says going to one side of the room.

I go to the other side but before I get there I am thrown to the wall.

"So we have started." I say standing up again.

"You never know when you are going to be attack.

--------------------------

I groan as I feel something trying to push me to a wall again but this time I barely move an inch.

"You need to really push harder if you want to beat me Chris." I taunt him.

He tries again but this time I stay still and send him to a wall.

"Not bad but you need emotion. Power. Anger. Think about what your fighting for Chris. Who you are fighting against." I then turn into an adult Wyatt. "Who kill your fiancée." I then turn into Leo. "Who let you down. Use that bottle anger and hate."

I then go flying out a wall making a whole on it. I then use his momentum and throw him out the window.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" my aunt says helping Chris up.

"Practicing." I say getting up by myself.

"Look at yourselves. Look at this place." she says shrieking.

"Auntie don't worry we can clean this up." and I mutter a quick spell that made the place look like new.

"Nice." Chris says limping my way.

I grab his hand and I heal him. Then he touches my arm and heals me with our combine powers.

My aunt just shakes her head and walks out towards the house.

We burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

\/p>

-1Chapter 7-

A/N- Sorry I forgot to mention I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. The characters that aren't from the show I made up obviously. Please review and be nice cause my bday is tomorrow. So show some love people.

A/N 2- Another thing this story is coming to an end. Its longer than I expected to be serious so if you like I can make up a few more but there is at least one or two more after this. So show your love or something before that. And don't worry I wont finish it by like the end of this week. I do have other stories to attend to and well my life. 

"Ah!" I screams as I feel someone jump onto my bed.

"Ssshhh." I hear a male voice say softly.

I look to my left and look at my alarm clock. I then look up at the man that is sitting next to me.

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask him turning away from him and covering my face with my blanket.

"Yes I do and its going to get late if you don't get up now." he says with excitement in his voice.

"Late for what?" I ask barely audible.

"Late for you surprise, silly." he says pulling my blanket.

I grab it tightly.

"My what?" I ask annoyed.

"Your surprise." he says again and lets go of my blanket. "But if you don't want your present…"

"My present?" I ask jumping out my bed. "What surprise?" I ask excitedly.

"You'll see. Just get dress or we'll be late." he says.

"But I have school today." I say.

"I know that is why we have to go early." he says. "I'll be outside waiting for you. You have half an hour."

"Okay." I say running to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I am ready." I scream fifteen minutes later standing right in front of Chris. "So what are we doing?" I say with a big smile.

"You'll see." he says taking my hand.

We walk down to his mother's car. He drives for about half an hour and stops outside of a diner just outside of the city. He walks over to my side of the car and helps me out.

"My queen." he says bowing. "I would like to treat you to an early breakfast if you let me have this pleasure."

I smack him lightly in his arm and give and a smile.

"Its not like I have a choice now. You already brought me here." I look away at the little place. It looks peaceful. "But even if I can leave I think I will stay."

"Good." he says taking my hand.

Then I suddenly stop and he turns to look at me.

"What about my aunt?" I ask worried.

"Oh, she knows. She gave me permission last night. As long as I have you back for your second class." he says walking again.

"Cool." I say.

After he orders some food we walk to a secluded area and takes my hand and we orb somewhere.

"Wow this is beautiful." I say.

We are standing at a park. Full of beautiful flowers. In the middle of all the flowers there is a blanket with a few pillows and a picnic basket.

"What is all this?" I ask in surprise.

"Well my queen." he says helping me sit in the blanket. He sits next to me and pours some soda in some glasses. "We are just outside a little village in the southern part of Italy. Since it is a very important day for you I decided to treat you to breakfast from the best little place I know. Well other than my mom's cooking."

I nod and look around with wide eyes. It is so beautiful and peaceful. I get the urge to kiss him so I lean over and kiss him lightly in his cheek. (Sorry no romance with them in this story. He is to old I think.)

"Thank you." I say pulling back.

We eat and talk for a long time. I have never felt so free and happy in so long. By the way he is beaming I can tell he feels the same way. When we finish I get up but he doesn't move.

"What are you doing?" he ask.

"We're not leaving?" I ask sitting next to him again.

"No. Not yet. I have another surprise for you." he reaches into the picnic basket and stops. "Close your eyes first."

I give him another smile and close my eyes.

"Open them." 

When I do he is holding a cake cover in chocolate frosting and cookie crumbs. In bright yellow numbers was the number 16 surrounded by sixteen red tiny roses made of frosting.

"Oh my…" I say holding my chest. I just feel so happy. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"Why not? Your like the bestest friend I ever have. I am happy that Leo made me be your white lighter." he says with a big smile.

"I am happy he made you my white lighter too." 

He puts down the cake and we hug.

Half an our later with the cake finish he is driving me to school.

"I'll see you later, Gwen." he says as I get off. "And have a good day." 

He winks at me and drives away.

"Happy Birthday." my friends scream when they see me.

A/N- Okay believe me I didn't try to write at this time but I had the idea sometime back and finally decided to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

\/p> 


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8-

"Hey honey. How was your day?" Gwen's aunt ask her.

"It was okay. I mean considering that I think my white lighter might be a little crazy and obsessive." she answers flopping down in the chair in front of her aunt.

The crystal ball that her aunt uses to see the future sits in between them. She went to visit her aunt at her little shop after a rigorous practice with Chris. Her aunt chuckles at her answer.

"Its not funny. I am serious. One day he is calm and gentle and just plays around. The next he is serious and uptight. Just like the first time we met him." she says huffing out. 

She places her hands on the base of the crystal ball and her aunt covers them. Concern covers her aunts features as she looks into the vision. Gwen then begins to cry.

"Are you okay?" the older woman ask her niece.

After her mothers death when she was born she has been taking care of her and she can't imagine anything happening to her. She wants nothing but to protect her of any kind of pain.

"I can't tell him?" she ask her aunt in a whisper.

She shakes her head side to side.

"This is his battle. Not ours." the wiser woman says. "Just bare with him honey. All of his obsession is going to be worth it."

The younger girl gets up.

"At what cost?" she then walks out and bumps into an incoming man.

She then sees a vision of this demon attacking a fellow witch. A younger girl that he seems to have imprison in the underworld or something.

She quickly runs to her home and calls for Chris the moment she closes the door to there little magic room.

"Chris come on this important." she says when she doesn't get any answer.

"What is it?" he says as he appears behind her.

"I just had a vision coming out of my aunts place. I saw a witch that is kidnap and is going to be kill by a demon." she says it all in one breath.

"What did she look like? Where did you see her?" he ask her holding her by the arms.

"I don't know she is a girl around my age. Taller, with short blonde hair. She was screaming and I think she is in the underworld." she answers.

"Then you can't help her. I'll go tell my mom and aunts and…" he starts but she interrupts him.

"It is my vision Chris. You can't give this to someone else." she says pointing a finger at his chest. "Its my job now. You been training me for this."

"No your not." he grabs her finger and holds her hand. "It can be to dangerous for you. Remember what happen last time."

"Yes I remember but it was my first time and I wasn't prepare. Now I am." she pulls her hand. "Whether you'll help me or not. I will do it."

She turns to leave but he grabs her arm and makes them go face to face.

"Its to dangerous. You can't and you wont be going." he says sternly.

"Remember what I did to you the day we met." she says smiling slyly at him.

"Yeah, why?" he ask.

"Well if you tell me again what I can or cannot do I'll make sure that that will happen to you again." she pauses for a moment. "Or I can make your mind blank and I will go without you noticing. Your choice."

"I don't want you to get hurt." he says after a while. "How about if you die when we go? What if that is a trap to get to you?"

Her face falls when she hears the word die. She remembers what she sees in the crystal ball.

"Chris don't worry about me." she smiles at him. "You been doing a good job and you'll be there with me. We need to save her. Its our responsibility."

"Okay you win. We'll go." just then the door burst open.

It is her aunt.

"Where do you think you two are going?" she ask.

"We have an innocent to save." Gwen answers back holding Chris' hand.

"No your not." the aunt answers back. "You know the rules Gwen. The demons that come to my shop are of limits. I am suppose to be a neutral party and if you go after him just after leaving my place demons can think that I am a good witch and go after us."

"I don't care. We are powerful enough to take them." Gwen answers back.

"I don't want demons attacking my home." the aunt says back.

Chris just stands back. This a family fight that he doesn't want to get in between. Of course he is use to having demons come and fight in his home but they never have before.

"She is an innocent. I need to save her." Gwen answers back.

Gwen then drops to the floor and clutches her shirt in pain. Chris kneels next to her as her aunt turns around.

"You came to distract me?" Gwen ask her aunt. "You knew."

Her aunt doesn't say anything and Gwen orbs away. Leaving Chris to look at the sad face of her aunt.

He shakes her head at her and orbs in search for his powerful charge.

He finds her in the underworld staring at a black spot on the floor.

"She died right here." she says without looking up. "He killed her."

Tears begin to stream down her cheeks and Chris picks her up and hold her tightly. She cries into his chest for a long while.

"Let me show you something." he says when she finally pulls away.

When she nods a little he orbs them to the top of the golden bridge and sits her in the middle.

She looks around and smiles at him.

"One of your other special places?" 

"Yeah." he answers back.

"I can't believe she did that." she says sniffing. "She is suppose to be my aunt and she double crossed me."

"She did what she tough was right, Gwen. She didn't grow up with demons attacking her house like I did. You didn't either. She is just looking out for you." he says trying to calm her down.

She just nods.

"Chris promise me something." he nods at her. "Promise me you'll be careful. I will hat to loose you too."

She then gets up and hugs him tightly. After a while she gives him a kiss in the cheek.

"Why…" he begins.

"Just be careful, please." she says burying her face in his chest.

A/N- The end is coming. Not sure if I'll put another chapter before the last one but its coming close. So read, review and stay tune. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9-

A/N- Thanks to those who review. I have decided to make the story a little longer but the end is close. I'll just try to make it flow there.

R and R. Please and thank you.

"Gwen." someone is telling me trying to wake me up. "Gwen, wake up."

"What?" I say getting up. "What's going on?"

My eyes are wide in shock and I look around till my eyes finally focuses on the man that's been calling my name for a while. I almost yell at him but his red eyes stop me from doing that.

I get up and walk to him enveloping him in my arms.

"What is wrong?" I ask him still not letting him go.

"I…I can't…" he begins but nothing comes out. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Umm, Chris I don't think my aunt will be happy to see that you slept over. She is very conservative."

"Its just he keeps on trying but I don't want him near me." he says.

"Your dad?"

He nods.

"I don't want to talk to him. Why doesn't he understand that?" he says.

"Because he is your dad. He cares for you." I say walking him to the bed.

"Now he wants to pretend he does. But in the future I never had a father specially after…" he stops.

"Your mother's death." I say quietly.

He looks at me with a little surprise but then just nods his head. I lay him on one side of my bed and lay right in front of him. He wraps his arms around me.

"So your hiding from him at my house?" I ask. "More specifically my bed. Under my covers."

They give out a small laugh.

"Yeah I guess that's ridiculous." he says.

"Your like a baby going to his mommy when he is scared or something."

"Hey I am not a baby." he says starting to tickle her.

"Don't make me laugh. My aunt will here and come down here. You don't want to see her mad." I say shaking my head.

"So all this time I have met her she has been in a good mood. She could have full me with that attitude." he says sarcastically.

"She is just making sure that I am okay. She is afraid to loose me. Just like I can't imagine living without her. We are all we have of each other."

"That and your fortune." he says snorting.

"Life is more than money. I know you know that. There is no one left in my family. My mother and sister died the day I was born. My mom giving birth to us and my sister was born dead. My dad was kill by a dark lighter. She is all I have. Leo is your father and you should really give him a chance because I wish I would have at least met mine."

"You're not going to guilt me into giving him some brake because I am not going to let him get near me to much. He is not my father." he says pulling his arms back.

I pull his arm tighter around me. I wasn't going to let him go.

"No. Stay please. I wont force you to give him a brake. Just say whatever you want." he relaxes into me.

"So your aunt is always on every guys as or just mine." he says after a while.

"Usually to anybody specially magical beings. But I have to admit she has been extra hard on you." I say with a smile.

"That makes me feel so special." he says.

After twenty minutes of silence I hear his even breathing I glance back at him and see that he has fallen to sleep.

I settle myself and fall asleep.

The sun was shining bright into my eyes the next morning. I feel strong arms around me and light snoring by my ear. I turn to see the alarm clock and then shake Chris' arms a little.

"Chris." I say softly. "Chris, wake up."

"Ummm." he says.

"Wake up Chris." I turn to face him. I gently play with his hair. "Its time to go."

He opens his eyes and stares at me.

"What time is it?" he ask me.

"Six thirty and if you don't leave soon my aunt will be here and well you don't want to know."

"Okay." he stands up and looks down at me with a smile. "Thank you."

He leans down and kiss me in the cheek before he orbs out.

"Goodbye Chris."


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10-

"So where is your boyfriend?" one of my friends is asking me at lunch.

"Yeah I haven't seen him since your birthday party." another friend says.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't gone out with anybody in a while." I ask confuse.

"You know. Tall dark and handsome."

"The older one."

"Oh." I say realizing who they were talking about. "He is not my boyfriend. He is just my friend. Like a big brother."

"Mmmm-hmm." the first one says.

"Yeah I have an older brother his age and I am pretty sure he doesn't look at me that way." the second one says.

"We are just friends." I repeat getting irritated at there comments.

At that moment the bell rings ending lunch. So I get up ready to leave.

"Fine don't give us the cold treatment." my first friend says.

"Yeah we believe you, Gwen. Your just friends." the other one says.

"Alright lets go to class anyway." I say smiling at my two best friends.

--

"Gwen. Gwen." I hear a male voice say.

It is after school and my friends and I are getting out of school. We turn around to see Chris walking towards us with a big smile.

"Hey." I say before he wraps his arms around me and twirls me around. "Are you okay?" I say when he finally lets me down.

"Ladies." he says nodding towards my friends who in return squealed before saying there goodbyes and see you later.

"So what's up?" I say grabbing his hand and walking towards a secluded area.

"What's up with your friends?" he says looking at them as they walked home.

I sigh.

"They think that you are my boyfriend." I say shyly.

"Oh." he says in a weird voice. "I see. You did explain…"

"That we are only friends. Yes, I even put in the thought that we are more brother and sister type of relationship." I say cutting in.

"Oh, okay. I guess." he says still shock.

"Are you okay?" I ask him a little thrown of by his words.

"Umm. Yeah I guess. Its just…never mind. I have a surprise." he says with a big smile.

"Another one."

"Yes since you have help me a lot the other day. I want to return the favor. So we are going hunting." he says scratching his head.

"Hunting?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Come on lets go."

He grabs my hand and walk towards his moms car.

--

"Where are we?" I say looking at a big house.

"This my home." he says motioning with his arms as we get out.

"You mean…"

"Yes." he says excitedly.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this." I look at the historical house. "But what are we doing here?"

"Well there is no one home and I thought I do something good to you." he says grabbing my hand and walking me towards the entrance.

"So what is that? You did mention something about going hunting." I say following him up the stairs.

He stops at the top steps to what looks to be the attic of the house.

"We are going in." he says mysteriously.

"Where? You are weird today." I say laughing in excitement.

"Come on." he says opening the door.

In the middle has a stand with a large book. He walks towards it and I follow behind him.

"This right here." he starts signaling to the book. "Is the famous Book of Shadows. We are in the attic of the manor in which the Charmed ones do there whitchly work."

"Nice introduction." I say hitting his arm playfully. "Now can you explain why we are here?"

"Well since you had a premonition and you lost an innocent. I thought that you will like to have revenge on the demon." he says finally.

My eyes twinkle at his words.

"So we are going hunting." I say with a wicked smile. "How do we start?"

"Research." he says signaling towards the book. "See if you can find the demon in the book."

I nod and start looking at the book. Ten minutes later I stop looking at a picture of the demon I met at my aunt's shop.

"I found him." I say smiling again.

"What does it say?" he says standing next to me.

"Upper demon. With the ability to control fire and ice. A witch killer for joy. For the pass two hundred years he has been torturing young girls that are strong and have little control of there powers. Later to kill them destroying there bodies. It is say that he keeps there souls frozen as a trophy." I read out loud by every word I become sicker and sicker.

"This is a tough demon. Maybe I should get the sister to take care of it." Chris says looking at me worried.

"No. I am going to get this bastard. Could you imagine I can be his next victim. Or a little girl." I shake my head still feeling sick. I take a deep breath and continue. "There is a vanquishing potion here anyway. We don't need the power of three."

"It can be to dangerous." he says.

"I am not going in alone, Chris. You are coming with me. Two witches is better than one." I grab his arm and give him a puppy face look. "Come on help me please. This can also help me learn in doing potions."

He looks down at me. Then he gives me a small smile and I knew I convince him.

"Alright. I will help you." he says.

We start getting the ingredients and making the potion. Half an hour later we were both holding a lot of vial of potion. We both know that this will be hard and one will probably not be enough.

"Ready." he says.

I nod and he grabs my hand and orbs us down to the underworld. Next to the spot where we knew he last was.

"You think you can pick up anything from here." he says as I walk around.

I begin to touch the walls but I feel nothing.

"Try touching the place where she was kill." he says again.

I flinch at the thought of touching that spot again but I do as I am told.

The moment I touch the spot I see something.

"Come on." I grab his arm and orb us to a dark alley.

"What is going on?" he says.

"I saw a girl being attack here." I say as I begin walking around but we don't see or hear anything.

"Are you sure about that?" he says skeptical.

"Yes I am sure." I then stop. "Unless this is a trap."

Just as I say that someone jumps behind us and hits Chris hard. Throwing him to the other side of the alley.

"Chris!" I scream.

"What is wrong little witch? Your white lighter can't help you now." he says mockingly.

I turn to face him. I see this belt like thing around his waist that had shinning stone. Like ice.

"I can take you without his help." I take out a vial and throw it at him.

Just as it is about to hit him he threw fire at it destroying it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see this belt here? It holds my most prized possessions. My trophies." he says.

"That witches you killed." I whisper.

"Exactly so if you destroy me. You kill there souls." he says.

"You bastard." I scream. With that the demon flies backwards hitting another wall.

"Easy lady. You don't want to get me mad and condemn them to purgatory." he taunts.

I then close my eyes and concentrate in removing his belt. I then find myself behind him. But as I look pass him I see myself there with my head down and eyes close.

I move quickly and remove the belt.

"Now!" I scream to Chris as he then throws the potion hitting the demon.

"No." the demon screams as he starts burning then disappears.

I then disappear and am whole again.

"What the hell?" I say as I fall to the ground. "What was that?"

"You can astral project." Chris says helping me up.

"I guess I can."

Chris grabs my hand and orbs us to my house.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11-

I don't own Charmed.

A/N- Okay you see what you guys are doing to me. I am making this story longer than I wanted too. Oh well. I am having fun writing it and making up new things for those two. I think is since in my other they are going through some bad times. Its sad, really. Anyway keep the reviews coming, please. I am enjoying this a lot and would like to put a few more before I get to the end. Which is not far, really. Should have ended it like 2 chapters ago.

"Gwen? Gwen, answer me." the young man is saying to the girl in his arms.

He has just orb them to the little room behind her house and she passes out. Worry is etched in every line of his face as she doesn't respond to him.

"Gwen come on, sweetie. Wake up."

He lays her down on the floor and gets up raking his hand over his hair.

"Hey." a voice says from the doorway.

Chris turns around and runs to the girl holding a tray with snacks there.

"What are you doing?" he says as he holds her at arms length looking at her.

She sets the tray down and disappears.

"I was feeling a little hungry so I decided to try this new power and get a snack." she says from behind him.

He turns to face her. Anger on his face as she is standing up.

"What?" she ask as she is face to face with him.

"You had me worried. I thought something happen to you." he says almost screaming.

"I am fine Chris." she says walking towards the snack.

Only for them to be push away from her grasp by his power. She turns to him in anger.

"What is your problem?" she screams to him.

"You should have warn me you were going to do that." he says irritated.

"Sorry I'll do it next time, dad." she says trying to get some food again.

"I am not your dad but I am in charge of your safety. So I need you to tell me things like this."

"Yes I understand you are in charge of me but you have to understand that there is trouble everywhere for witches. You been living your whole life like this. Why do you feel like you have to protect me a lot? I thought you didn't like." she says.

"Its because I know that I worried. Besides its not that I didn't like you. I just didn't want to baby-sit."

She sticks out her tongue to him and grabs a green apple biting into it and sitting in a comfortable chair. Signaling for him to do the same.

"Chris I am flatter that you have started to care for me. You are very important to my life. But I am a witch…"

"Pretty powerful one." a voice behind him says.

He turns around to look at her astral form. Then looks back at the sleeping form on the chair.

"Can you pull yourself together, please."

"Alright." she says from the chair. "You still need to admit that is cool." she frowns. "Can you astral project?"

"No. Not even Wyatt can. I guess we have depended to much on orbing and stuff to try to do that. But my aunt Prue use to do that." he says.

"Your aunt Prue?"

"Yes, you probably haven't heard of her since she died a few years ago." he says.

"I am sorry."

He gives her a big smile.

"No big." he says.

"I like to hunt. It fun." she tells him back.

"And dangerous." he adds.

"Oh." she says finally pulling out the belt thing around the demon. "What are we going to do with this and his 'prizes'?" she says with a face of discuss.

"I'll give it to Leo, I mean dad, to take care of." he says grabbing the thing from her. "You did a very good job, Gwen."

"I had good help." she says grabbing his hand. "Lets go get your dad."

They orb to the top of the Golden State Bridge where Leo was at.

"Leo?" she ask the elder that had his eyes.

"Dad." Chris says when he doesn't answer. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey guys." Leo says finally looking at them. "Hey Gwen. How you been?"

"Good. Perfect I been learning a lot because of Chris." she says smiling.

The elder smile back and then looks at his son. Smiling even bigger when sees them still holding hands. Then he notices the thing on his other hand.

"What's that?" he ask signaling to the thing in his hand.

"We just vanquish a demon that imprisoned young witches soul and he carried them around with this." he says letting go of Gwen's hand and walking towards his dad. "We don't know what to do with it so we thought you or the elders might know how to free them or something."

Chris walks back next to Gwen.

"So you both work together." Leo ask them.

"Yeah." Chris says. "She is becoming a very powerful witch dad. She can astral project now."

"Really?" Leo says looking at the girl.

She looks down red in the face before nodding.

"Well I think I should go now." she says. "I have a lot of homework. Leo its nice to see you again. Chris thank you."

She walks to the young white lighter and hugs him tightly.

"Take care, please." she whispers in his ear and kiss him lightly in the cheek before leaving the two.

"What is going on between the two of you?" Leo ask.

"Nothing. We are like best friends and stuff. That's all." he turns to his dad with a glow.

But he feels worry inside. He know she knows something but she wont tell him. He will have to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Okay my dears. I been dancing around the issue for a few chapters now and because of your wonderful reviews I made this story as long as it is but the end is like one or two chapters after this. I can't go back now. I have made up my mind. So I just hope you have enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it for you. Like I said I do have another Charmed story with these two main characters and I have another short one in mind but I have to many unfinished stories for now to write it.

Sorry for a long A/N so here goes the story.J

"Hey." a girl screams from behind the young man. "What are you doing today?"

He jumps before he turns to face her. He is surprise to see her in his room.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" he ask.

"Well I was hoping that you had the day of to spend with me." she bites her lip in excitement before she speaks again. "I have a surprise for you."

"Gwen I am really tired and…" but as he is talking he sees her face look down with sadness. "Okay, I'll spend the day with you." he finishes with a smile.

But she shakes her head.

"Its okay. You don't have to if you don't want too." she stops for a second then continues. "Why would you want to spend time with me when you are about to leave?"

His face turns pale. Then he shakes his head.

"So you have found out?"

"Yes, your mind is screaming in relief right now." she smiles sadly. "I'll just go and let you celebrate with your family."

But before she can orb he grabs her arm.

"No, don't go. I want to spend today with you." he smiles "All of today."

"No you don't." she says like tears are about to explode from her eyes.

He grabs her face and forces her gently to look him in the eyes. She tries to pull away but his eyes has her frozen in place.

"Look into my mind, Gwen. What do I want?" he says softly.

Then a smile replace her frown.

"I am sorry. I guess I am just being silly today." she says.

"Its okay. I understand." he says giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Lets go then."

She smiles and orbs them away to there destination.

"So where are we?" he ask her.

She pulls away from him and pulls back the dark curtains letting out a beautiful sight of the beach. He then sees her age look.

"So we are back at your special place." he tells her standing next to her to look at the sight before them. "So why am I hear."

She turns to him and now they are face to face. He can see the sadness in her beautiful eyes.

"I know that you will be leaving me soon. So I thought I would be nice for us to spend sometime together and what better place then here." she says her eyes shinning at the end.

He looks back outside as if thinking hard. After a minute he turns back to her and look her in the eyes.

"Lets go then. I think we will enjoy this day better in the beach." he says.

She jumps up and down while clapping her hands in excitement.

"Okay. Let me change in the restroom and you can change after me."

She then waves her hand and a pair of swimming trunks and a small bikini top with matching boy shorts appear on the futon. She walks there and grabs the trunks and throws them to him then grabs hers and gets in the bathroom.

A few minutes later the door opens once more and a very excited girl walks out straightening her shorts.

"Hey I am ready. You can now…" she stops when she looks up at his bare chest. "I guess you are ready now."

"Yeah well I knew you will take a while to change so I change out here." he says with a big smile.

"Oh, its that so?" she ask playfully.

"Well you know women take hours to get ready. With them needing to look perfect even if they are just going out for a second." he says trying to bug her.

She shakes her head from side to side.

"I do have to admit something." she finally says.

"What?" he ask as she doesn't say anything after a while.

"You really want to know?" she whispers to his ear.

"Yes." he says impatiently.

"I pity the woman that gets stuck with you." she says and starts running out the door.

"Oh so we are playing like that?!" he screams as he starts running after him.

He can hear her loud laughter ahead of him. He looks around and then orbs right in front of her. Before she can react he grabs her around the waist and starts turning her around.

They are laughing very loud until he falls to the sand with her on top of him. She turns to face him and tries to push herself off but he wont let her go.

"Chris come on. Let me go." she says with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"No." he says holding her tighter. "I think I am going to take a nap like this. Then go swimming with you in my arms the hole time."

She giggles then.

"Come on. We cant stay hear all day. Besides those hot women will think we are a couple." she says signaling towards the water.

He looks that way and suddenly letting her go.

"Your right. We cant have them thinking that." he says getting up quickly and walking towards the shore.

"Thanks." she says as he doesn't help her up.

She runs to him and grabs his arm.

"You do that to me and I'll tell them we are married." she whispers before running to the water.

He sees her running to the water with a big smile. He was going to miss her very much. He stops when he sees these big guy approach her.

"So what is your name, sweet thing?" the guy was asking her when he got close by.

"Her name is none of your business." Chris says when he reaches them.

"So who are you? Her boyfriend?" the guy ask turning to face Chris but when he sees him his face relaxes. "Because she can do better than you. She can have me instead."

Chris blood boiled.

"I will suggest you leave us alone or you will regret it." he warns him.

At that moment Gwen gets between the both of them.

"Just leave us alone." she tells the guy. "I am not interested in you and I never will be. You're a bully that thinks that your god's gift to women. But your not. Not to me at least."

"Whatever." the guy says walking away.

"Are you okay?" Chris ask placing a hand on her back leading her to the sand.

When they reach the edge they sit down.

"Yeah but I was able to see into his mind and it was scary." she says shaking her head.

"Yeah I saw it in your eyes." he says wrapping his arm around her protectively.

She leans her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

--

"That was fun." Chris says flopping onto the futon while she takes a seat at one of the chairs.

They were finally force to go indoor when it became to dark to see to good.

"So are we going back or you still have more for me." he ask her winking at her.

"If I didn't know better I would think you where hitting on me, mister Halliwell." she answers back.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not." he says as they both burst out laughing.

"Well before we go I thought I might be able to train you in something for once." she says quietly.

"What is that my dear friend." he says sitting up and leaning forward.

A big grin comes across her face.

"Astral Projection." she blurts out.

"You want to show me how to do it?" he ask standing up.

"Yes." she says standing as well. "If you like of course."

"I'll love to."

"Great." she says walking towards him. "Do everything I tell you."

He nods in respond.

"Okay close your eyes now." she says. "Good now picture yourself by the window. But don't concentrate in just being there think of being here too."

Chris concentrates but when he opens his eyes he sees he is by the window but when turns around he sees Gwen by herself.

"Concentrate in coming here with me." she says.

Chris once again closes his eyes and sees Gwen in his mind. When he opens his eyes he is next to her but there is nothing by the window. He lets out a big breath. While she smiles at him slightly.

They do that for an hour until he gives up.

"Lets face I wont be able to do that." he says flopping onto a chair. "All I do is orb from one place to the other."

"Its okay, Chris. Its not an easy thing to do." she places her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we call it a night? Its getting late and my aunt will get worry if I don't show up soon."

He nods and grabs her and so they can orb to his home.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13-

I don't own Charmed. Other geniuses do.

"How are you doing, honey?"

"I am so sad. He is…tomorrow and we can't stop it from happening." the teenage girl says as her aunt holds her tight.

"Its his destiny Gwen. We are not meant to stop every bad thing that is going to happen." she says.

"I know but he means so much to me. He knows that I know something. I know he does." the girl says.

"But you can't tell him." she grabs her niece and makes her look her in the eyes. "You have to let this happen. If it doesn't his efforts would be in vain."

"I know." she sniffs. "Is his destiny. His life. I should go to bed now. He said he'll come early to say goodbye."

"Goodnight honey." she says.

The girl kneels down and kisses her aunt before silently walking to her room. When she enters she cries herself to sleep.

--

"Gwen." a soft voice is heard in the dark room. "Gwen wake up."

The young man starts shaking the bed a little. The sun was barely coming out but he wanted to spend as much time with her before he leaves.

"Mmmm." a sounds says from under the covers. A pair of eyes open and goes wide when she notices the figure above her bed.

She forcefully pushes him into a sitting position on a chair across her room. She then turns on her lamp and gasp at the sight of who is in the room before looking at her alarm clock.

"I know you said you will be here early but the sun its not even out." she says after a while.

"Well if you want I can go and come back later." he says.

"Don't be ridiculous. Its fine. I am happy you're here." she then hesitates. "Are you leaving already?"

"No not until the afternoon but I want to see you and spend time with you before I go." he says. "I been spending a lot of time with my family lately and kind of put you to the side."

"Its okay I understand." she then has a big smile. "So how much time do we have?"

"Six hours." he says with an even bigger smile.

"So what are you planning?" she ask biting her lower lip in excitement.

"You'll see." he gets up and walks to the door. "Now get ready and have a jacket with you just in case."

**Half an Hour Later**

"Ready." she says jumping right behind him.

"Shh." he says putting a finger over his lips. "You'll wake up your aunt."

"She knows you were coming." she says pointedly.

"Yes but still. I don't want her to kill me before I go back home." he says it as a joke but she gasps. "What's wrong? Did I say anything wrong?"

She shakes her head and puts up a smile.

"No. I am okay. Besides my aunt likes you. She will not kill you."

"Yeah I think we been seeing a different aunt."

She laughs a little then stops looking at her aunts door.

"Lets go before she kills the both of us for laughing to much." she grabs his hand. "Are we orbing?"

"No, we are taking my moms car. I think it will be good to go out for some breakfast." he says walking him them towards the doorway.

She got a big smile.

"Are we going to the same place as before?"

He gives her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah since its my last day in this era I decided to eat there."

"Yummy." she says as she takes a seat on the passenger side while Chris holds the door open. "Thank you kind sir."

He then closes the door and gets in the other side before driving of.

What the friends didn't notice was and elder woman looking out from a window on the second floor. Her face is full of sadness and concern. Her eyes puffy at her lack of sleep as her niece's dreams came into her mind. That poor girl dreams were full of nightmares and pain.

--

"I thought that this time we would eat here." Chris says.

"Its lovely really." Gwen says giving him a big smile. "So everything is good? You are definitely going today."

"We been through this before, Gwen. I cannot stay here." he then leans in and whispers to her. "I am about to be born any minute."

"I know." she says quietly going back to her breakfast.

After fifteen minutes of silence and there breakfast being done. Chris looks at Gwen really closely. Then jumps up from his seat.

"I can't take this anymore." he exclaims walking to her side of the table. He puts each arm on both sides so she can be trap. He leans in and whispers in her ear. "You know something and you know I know that, but you wont tell me what it is (hope its not to confusing. If it is sorry)."

Gwen turns on her seat so she can be face to face with him. She looks him in the eyes and speaks with a firm voice.

"I don't know what your talking about."

He grunts and pulls away. Turning around with his arms in frustration.

"Gwen you haven't been yourself as of lately. How can you look me in the eyes and tell me nothing is wrong?"

She gets up and grabs both is cheeks and pulls him down closer to her.

"I know nothing that you don't know, Chris. I just feel a little abandon." she lets go of him and turns so her back is to him. "You are leaving Chris and I am going to miss you a lot. We have become so close and…"

He wraps his arms around her from the back. He places his head on her shoulder.

"We will miss each other way to much." he finishes and she nods. "I will never forget you. I will meet you in the future. I'll look for you."

He kisses her cheek and she sniffs very loudly but he ignores it.

"So what's next?" she ask after a few minutes standing like that.

He lets go of her and turns her around to face him.

"A day in the park."

"A day in the park?" she repeats with a smile.

"Yeah a day in the park. What do you think?"

"I love it." she says holding his hand and walking to the car.

--

After many hours running around and playing soccer or football they go to the swings to cool off.

"So this is it." she says sadly.

He looks at his clock and sighs.

"I don't want to go." he says quietly which makes her smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." she looks down. "but you have to go."

She looks up to look him in the eyes. A smile on his face.

"Need a push?" she ask after looking into each others eyes.

"Yes please." he says stopping completely.

She closes her eyes and he begins to feel a soft push from behind.

"Hey." he says laughing. "I thought you were going to push me for real?"

She begins to laugh and all of a suddenly he is push of the swing hard. Making him fall on his face.

"Sorry." she says as he turns aroun. "I am still having problems controlling my powers." she finishes by wrinkling her nose.

At that moment Chris has a vision of the future but it is to short for him to see much. She just stares at him before walking to help him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I guess that is our cue." he says taking her in his arms.

"I am going to miss you." she says into his chest.

"I'll be missing you too." he says placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She pulls away and kisses his cheek.

"Go." she says taking in a breath. "Cause if you don't I wont let you go."

"But you'll need a ride home." he protest.

"I'll orb home." she says. "I just can't…"

He nods and walks away. A single tear rolling down his left cheek.

A/N- Okay people the end is near. So read and review if you want it to come earlier. Well at least to know how it ends. If you guys like it as much as I do you'll try to make it longer or something. LOL. Sorry I am just rambling cause I am so tired but I couldn't stop.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter 14-

Warning- If you guys were crying while reading last chapter get your Kleenex box ready. This is the ending I've been picturing for a while and…well you'll read. Please Read and Review. I enjoy reading what you think. Still might add a little something, something.

"I thought he'll never leave." a soft feminine voice says.

There is a young man lying on a bed in pain. His family has just been betrayed by what they believe to be a friend. A mentor his father. Now he is lying there dying for that man had stab him. Leaving him to die and at that moment his father left his young son to see help from one of his aunts.

He turns to the girl who has spoken the moment his dad left for help.

"Gwen." he croaks out looking at her through tears.

She nears him hesitantly. She doesn't wish to hurt him more than what he is.

"Yes. Its me Chris." she says through tears. She can feel his pain.

He is scared and in so much pain and she can feel it all. So she sits on the floor next to him and takes his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he ask making her smile.

"I know that…I should have left…stuff like we did…but I couldn't. I can feel what is inside of you." she sniffs and places a hand over his chest. "and I could not…I am so sorry."

With his free hand he cups her face and looks straight into his eyes. His finger is lightly wiping away the tears.

"Gwen, its not your fault. Its not like you knew…" he stops when realization hits him.

Her lips begin to tremble a little but after a minute of silence she speaks out.

"I…we knew that this was…going to happen." she presses her lips together and he lets go of her hand and face. "We also know that…this was the only way… Believe me Chris, if this didn't have to happen I would have warn you. I did ask you to be careful."

He looks at her incredulous.

"But why?"

"You came here to save the future, Chris. This is the only way to make it happen." she looks away for a moment and look at him again before continuing. "You did so much. You lost so much and to think that at the end it wont be worth it. I couldn't do that to you. You are way to special."

She kneels up and touches his face carefully. Traces every line on his face. Wiping away the tears.

He then smiles.

"I love you, Chris. I don't know when or how but I know that you hold a very special place in my heart. You're my best friend. My confidant. My big brother."

"I know what you mean. I am so happy to have met you. You're the best thing that has happen. Friend wise anyway." she nods.

"I will never forget you."

"Our life doesn't end here, Gwen. Who knows what the future hold for us. We might meet again." he says grabbing her hand and squeezes it.

"Your right. We might meet again. Some time. If not in this lifetime the next. But our lives" she holds both his hands "are intertwine. It probably always has."

"What do…" he begins.

But at that moment they here a noise coming from downstairs and steps coming up.

"I must go. We will meet again." she says kissing him lightly on the lips. "I will always have you in my heart."

She gets up and walks to the doorway. He begins to cry again but there is a small smile on his lips.

She mouths the words I love you and orbs out.

When she leaves he whispers to the air. I love you, too.

Well you guys knows what happens next. He dies and all. This is put right after Leo leaves to get Paige if you guys are not sure. I am definitely putting up another chapter to make things less sad. But one more chapter to go. Until next time. Sniff, sniff.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter 15-

A/N- I was hoping to wait a little longer to finish this story but I been having a lot of free time lately. So here is the conclusion. I also will like your opinion on something. I have another idea with this characters. Its different. I know its weird. This is the second story with Gwen.

Anyway read, review and enjoy. This chapter is to put some closure to the sad chapters from before. So it might be short. Thank you for reading this and reviewing. Like I said before this was suppose to be short but look at it now. I am writing the 15th chapter.

On with the story.

This story is a few days after Chris is brought home after being born.

The new born Halliwell is peacefully sleeping on his crib when the sound of someone orbing got the attention of his older brother that has just woken up from his nap.

They are in the nursery while the sisters are downstairs discussing what has happen a few days ago.

Wyatt looks up to see a young girl appear before them. She sends him a small smile.

"Hello, Wyatt." she walks over to the blonde boy. "How are you doing?"

The boy looks up at her with his eyes and just signals to the crib.

She walks slowly to the crib and looks at the baby boy. Tears begin to spill out her eyes but still she has a smile on her face.

"Hello, Chris." she says touching his little face. "I told you we will meet again. Our story is far from over."

She turns to look at the other boy and gives him a smile as he points to her.

"Yeah you'll see from me to, Wyatt." she then picks up the baby and holds him in her arms just as he is about to wake up. "You are such a pretty baby. Yes, you are. I just wanted to make sure you were here."

She rocks him up and down till he falls asleep once more. She puts him back down on his crib and kisses him softly on his forehead. When she comes up there is a big smile on her face.

"Until next time." she walks over to Wyatt. "Take care of your baby brother, Wyatt. He is going to be someone very special. Goodbye little one."

He smiles up at her then she orbs away.

There is the ending. Hope you all enjoy this story. I did say it'll be short.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
